


A Slight Bit of Costume Kink

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [8]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's not interested in what's under the hood. Well, not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Bit of Costume Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Darcy/any, "So... What are you wearing under that?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/449155.html?thread=70694275#t70694275)_
> 
> Um... I liked the last bit of crack too much, and I had to do another before I could sleep.

* * *

"So... What are you wearing under that?"

Jason frowned, looking at Darcy and wondering what game she was playing this time. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without the Red Hood before. 

"You know what I've got under the hood, remember? You said it was cute."

"Not under that. Under _that."_ She gestured to his whole outfit and grinned. "Do you still have those adorable little panties you wore as Robin? 'Cause that would _totally_ be hot."

"I think I'd rather let you tase me."

She pouted. He couldn't say why, after years with Batman and being tortured and killed by the Joker and waging a war on Gotham that pout had any effect on him.

"Oh, hell. I could probably get some like them." 

She continued to pout. "Not the originals?" 

"They wouldn't fit." He realized that was part of the point. "And they're in a glass case in the Batcave. In a stupid ridiculous shrine."

"Hmm," she said, "I think Batman and I have more in common than I would have thought."

She didn't have anything in common with Bruce.That was why he liked her. "No, you don't."

"I do," she insisted, leaning into him. "If I had your underwear, I'd totally make a shrine for them."


End file.
